matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Great-Sandy Desert Farm
The Great-Sandy Desert Farm is the farm given to Jack West Jr following the Tartarus Sunspot event. History Early History At some point during the mission to restore the Golden Capstone and avert the Tartarus Sunspot event, Jack West Jr decided that after it was over that he was going to retire from the Australian SAS and go into hiding to keep his enemies from locating him. Jack's superiors agreed to allow this once the mission had been completed, and so offered to provide him with a farm in the Great-Sandy Desert. At some point while helping to raise Lily, Jack told her that once the mission was over he would likely have to go into hiding, but offered her a riddle that would lead her to him. Seven Ancient Wonders After the mission was over, Jack retired from the Australian SAS and relocated to the farm. In the following weeks after the mission, Jack hid the Capstone in a former nickel mine and wired up the entrance's supports with explosives so that he could permanently conceal the Capstone if necessary. He also set up various traps around the farm's landscape and also in some of the surrounding territory, and planted a sample of the White Persian desert rose, which bloomed well in the Australian climate. While Sky Monster would assist Jack in retrieving some artefacts from the mission to bring back to the farm, in order to keep his farm's location a secret until Lily figured it out, Jack only allowed the New Zealand pilot to accompany him to the nearest port. Eventually, Lily, with Max Epper and Zoe Kissane's help, managed to figure out the location of Jack's new home, and Jack greeted them as they arrived. He then showed them the former nickel mine on the property, where he had stored the Golden Capstone and the other artefacts, announcing his intention to cover up the entrance so that no one could ever find them. Between Seven Ancient Wonders and The Six Sacred Stones Lily lived with Jack at the Great-Sandy Desert farm once he formally adopted her, and the other team members would regularly visit the remote farm during their time off. Some of their trusted colleagues such as Tank were invited to stay at the farm as well. Though Jack had intended to destroy the entrance to the nickel mine, he changed his mind and instead chose to leave the mine open, so that every now and then he could sit and look at the artefacts in peace. So that Lily could lead a normal life, Jack sent her to a boarding school, and whenever he went to bring her home he used various different routes to throw off any potential observers from discovering where he lived. Vulture, knowing that Jack had the Capstone's Firestone with him, had his people attempt this many times, believing the girl would be Jack's weakness, but they never succeeded. In late November, when Lily's friend Alby Calvin was invited to stay at the farm while his parents were travelling, Vulture's men used the boy to track down the location of the Great-Sandy Desert farm. Vulture proceeded to share the farm's location with his allies Wolf and Mao Gongli, so that they could prepare an invasion to retrieve the Firestone. At the same time that Alby was staying on the farm, Sky Monster and Zoe Kissane came to stay and visit Jack and Lily. The Six Sacred Stones In the early hours of December 1st, Jack was enjoying the morning while watching Lily and Alby play when he received a coded message from Epper. Upon decoding it, Jack learned that danger was upon them and to flee the farm with the Firestone. Upon seeing a contingent of Chinese soldiers whom were supposed to be participating in the Talisman Sabre military exercises beginning to parachute onto the farm, Jack quickly rallied Lily, Alby, Zoe and Sky Monster to prepare to flee. While Sky Monster went to the hanger to prepare the Halicarnassus, Jack had Zoe gather several important notes and keep an eye on the kids while he collected the Firestone from the mine. Upon grabbing it, Jack reluctantly armed the explosives along the entrance-way and then detonated them, closing off the mine and sealing the various artefacts inside. Upon making it back to the farmhouse, the group saw they were about to be cut off from Sky Monster by the landing Chinese soldiers and their vehicles, and so made their way into the barn to take the two Light Strike Vehicles stored there arranging to meet the New Zealand pilot on the main highway. Making their way along the east drive with their enemies in pursuit, Jack and Zoe led the Chinese through the various traps jack had set up, and soon reached the highway, driving onto the taxiing Halicarnassus and leaving the farm behind. The remaining Chinese troopers, led by Black Dragon and the American soldier Rapier, scoured the farm and farmhouse for anything useful and managed to secure it before Wolf arrived. Wolf examined Jack's home with disdain, and then proceeded to have Black Dragon killed for failing his objective and then departing with Rapier and the Chinese contingent. Features Farmhouse . Barn . Nickel-Mine . Hanger . Trivia . Category:Farms Category:Locations Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones